Glee Country Contest
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Country Week three weeks before nationals who will win the contest. I don't own Glee or any of the songs in this oneshot


_**Country Week:**_

It was Monday after school, all the glee kids were waiting on Mr. Shuester, and it was at their Monday meeting. Everyone was in their little groups; Mercedes, Kurt and Tina was talking about fashion, in a row above them was Matt and Mike talking about football along with Finn, sitting next to Finn was his on again off again girlfriend Quinn was a pretty blond cheerleader along with her two best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany; on the other side of the room sat three of the students not many people talk too and many only pretended to like because they could sing; Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Sam Evans. At the moment as the students were talking Mr. Shuester, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester walked in.

"_Okay guys this week we have Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester here to help judge this week contest. For the contest one Female and one male will win. We don't have a prize yet but we figure you all can help pick it out. Now for this contest we will be doing a certain Genre of music which we never done before and it will be solo only so anyone wants to not do it and be a judge let me know. This week's contest we will be doing Country music. I know that does not sound like fun, but believe me it will be." _He told his students. Only a few of them were happy. He was right Country music was one they never really did.

"_Mr. Shuester, I have no problem but what are the rules for it. Are we supposed to dress up for it, play our own music what?"_ Rachel asked one of her favorite teachers. Really she got along with all of them. She even helps Coach Sylvester with her cheer routines.

"_Excellent question Barbara. We want you all to be creative as possible. Just no duets or group numbers; that is the only rule. Heck you can help each other out by picking songs out or telling each other what they did wrong or right. How about you show us what type of songs you can do, you and Evan show us one each for both genders."_ Coach told them and asks for the two to get up there. The two looked at each other and decided to go first.

"_Ok I will go first. Mind you this is not for the contest right?"_ He asked the judges.

"_Yes Sam this is not for the contest_." Miss Pillsbury told him. He took a deep breath and started playing.

"_This is Hicktown buy Jason Aldean_." He said and started playing.

**Oh, you like the way that sounds?**

**Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin' up his Bronco.**  
**He's gonna lay a little rubber later on at the truck pull.**  
**An' all the girls are getting' pretty... they're sprayin' on the White Rain.**  
**Yeah, they're gonna get a rowdy tonight down at the football game.**

**Yeah, we let it rip when we got the money...**  
**Let it roll if we got the gas.**  
**It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,**  
**In a Hicktown.**

**Well, you can see the neighbors butt crack nailing on his shingles,**  
**An' his woman's' smokin' Pall Mall's watchin' Laura Ingalls.**  
**An' Granny's getting' lit, she's headin' out to bingo.**  
**Yeah, my buddies an' me are goin' muddin' down on Blue Hole Road.**

**You know, you know, we let it rip when we got the money...**  
**Let it roll if we got the gas.**  
**It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,**  
**In a Hicktown.**

**_[Instrumental Break]_**  
**(Oh, stand on it.)**

**We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars,**  
**An' they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars.**  
**Out here in the boondocks we buy beer at Amoco,**  
**An' crank our Kraco speakers with that country radio.**

**We let it rip when we got the money...**  
**Let it roll if we got the gas.**  
**It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down.**

**Oh, oh we let it rip when we got the money...**  
**Let it roll if we got the gas.**  
**It's buck wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,**  
**In a Hicktown.**  
**In a Hicktown.**  
**That's the way we get down in a Hicktown.**  
**In Hicktown, yeah, in Hicktown.**

**Got your country boys and your redneck girls**  
**It's the party heard round the world**  
**Right here in Hicktown**  
**In Hicktown**  
**The whole town's getting down**  
**In Hicktown**  
**Yeah, in Hicktown**

He finished and everyone cheered for him. He sat down and smiled and handed his guitar to Rachel. Which she shook her head and went to the piano.

"_Sam that was excellent. Now my turn, I am going to play 'I Wonder' by Kellie Pickler_." She told them and started playing.

**Sometimes I think about you**  
**Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me**  
**And would you even recognize**  
**The woman that your little girl has grown up to be**  
**Cause I look in the mirror and all I see**  
**Are your brown eyes looking back at me**  
**They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California**  
**There's sunny skies as far I can see**  
**If you ever come back home to Carolina**  
**I wonder what you'd say to me**

**I think about how it ain't fair**  
**That you weren't there to braid my hair**  
**Like mothers do**  
**You weren't around to cheer me on**  
**Help me dress for my high school prom**  
**Like mothers do**  
**Did you think I didn't need you here**  
**To hold my hand**  
**To dry my tears**  
**Did you even miss me through the years at all**

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California**  
**There's sunny skies as far I can see**  
**If you ever come back home to Carolina**  
**I wonder what you'd say to me**

**Forgiveness is such a simple word**  
**But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt**

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California**  
**And just in case you're wondering about me**  
**From now on I won't be in Carolina**  
**Your little girl is off**  
**Your little girl is off**  
**Your little girl is off to Tennessee**

She finished the song, when she finished she had tear running down her face. The others could see how she could feel this way. Her mother did trade her for a younger child who was not her child at all. Both Noah and Sam had her come sit with them again.

"_Sam, Rachel that was fantastic. Rachel we could hear the emotion in your voice. You sounded beautiful. Do you play guitar too?"_ Coach Sylvester asked her, shocking everyone when she wiped the tear from her eyes.

"_Coach Sylvester I do, but I play the piano more. Maybe for the contest I will bring my acoustic guitar and play it, when I sing." _The week went by fast and everyone decided whoever wins gets breadsticks gift card that had 20 dollars on each of them.

Everyone decided to meet in the school's Auditorium. Everyone was sitting in the order they were going in. Puck was going first. They took to rows. The boys would sit in the row above the girls. They all dressed accordingly. The girls were either in a dress or skirt or Mercedes case tight jeans. The boys were in jeans, a plaid shirt and boots and had a cowboy hat on their lap until they performed. Mike was sitting with the other judges decided to sit this one out and playing fair since he was friends with all of them. What shocked everyone was what Rachel was wearing. She was in a skirt like usual, but this one was a dark blue jean skirt, with a plaid top with blues and greens in it, she had on a pair of white leather cowboy boots or cowgirl depends on how you wanted to say it and a white cowgirl hat on with it. She placed in on her lap to not block the view. She also had a light brown acoustic guitar with her too. Puck and Sam each had theirs with them too. Without the kids knowing their parents was also there. It was the judges idea to let them come and watch.

"_Ok everyone this is how I want it to go. State your name, song and who it is by. When we say go start playing it how you want too. Ok begin."_ Mr. Shuester nodded to Puck to begin.

"_Okay, I a Noah Puckerman, I am sing and playing 'I Drive Your Truck' by Lee Brice_" He told them into the microphone.

"_Ok begin Puck."_ Coach told him. With a smile on her face for once, it was her idea to do this contest and she got the gift cards for everyone. She actually like the glee kids even if she did not tell them that. He started playing the guitar and then started to sing with it.

**Eighty-Nine Cents in the ash tray**  
**Half empty bottle of Gatorade rolling in the floorboard**  
**That dirty Braves cap on the dash**  
**Dog tags hangin' from the rear view**  
**Old Skoal can, and cowboy boots and a Go Army Shirt folded in the back**  
**This thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alright**  
**People got their ways of coping**  
**Oh, and I've got mine**

**I drive your truck**  
**I roll every window down**  
**And I burn up**  
**Every back road in this town**  
**I find a field, I tear it up**  
**Til all the pain's a cloud of dust**  
**Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck**

**I leave that radio playing**  
**That same ole country station where ya left it**  
**Yeah, man I crank it up**  
**And you'd probably punch my arm right now**  
**If you saw this tear rollin' down on my face**  
**Hey, man I'm tryin' to be tough**  
**And momma asked me this morning**  
**If I'd been by your grave**  
**But that flag and stone ain't where I feel you anyway**

**I drive your truck**  
**I roll every window down**  
**And I burn up**  
**Every back road in this town**  
**I find a field, I tear it up**  
**Til all the pain's a cloud of dust**  
**Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck**

**I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye**  
**Shook my fist and asked God why**  
**These days when I'm missing you this much**

**I drive your truck**  
**I roll every window down**  
**And I burn up**  
**Every back road in this town**  
**I find a field, I tear it up**  
**Til all the pain's a cloud of dust**  
**Yeah, sometimes, brother sometimes**

**I drive your truck**  
**I drive your truck**  
**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**  
**I drive your truck**

"_Very good Noah, you may go have a sit please in your sit_." Miss. Pillsbury told him.

"_Okay Hudson you're up_." Coach told him. He nodded and walked up to stage.

"_Okay, I am Finn Hudson, I will be singing Red Dirt Road by Brooks and Dunn_" He told them with a half smile.

"_Go ahead Finn_." Mr. Shuester told him.

**I was raised off of old Route 3**  
**Out past where the blacktop ends**  
**We'd walked to church on Sunday morning**  
**Race barefoot back to the Johnson's fence**  
**That's where I first saw Mary**  
**On that roadside pickin' blackberries**  
**That summer I turned a corner in my soul**  
**Down that red dirt road**

**It's where I drank my first beer**  
**It's where I found Jesus**  
**Where I wrecked my first car**  
**I tore it all to pieces**  
**I learned the path to heaven is full of sinners and believers**  
**Learned that happiness on earth ain't just for high achievers**  
**I've learned I've come to know**  
**There's life at both ends**  
**Of that red dirt road**

**Her daddy didn't like me much**  
**With my shackled up GTO**  
**I'd sneak out in the middle of the night**  
**Throw rocks at her bedroom window**  
**We'd turn out the headlights**  
**Drive by the moonlight**  
**Talk about what the future might hold**  
**Down a red dirt road**

**I went out into the world, and I came back in**  
**I lost Mary, oh I got her back again**  
**And driving home tonight feels like I've found a long lost friend**

"_Very good Finn have a sit please. Sam you are up_." Mr. Shuester told them both.

"_Ok I am Sam Evan, I thought very hard on this one. I live for Country music so I had to do it right. So I will be playing guitar and singing 'Made in America' by Toby Keith."_ He told them smiling.

They nodded and he started his guitar.

**My old man's that old man,**  
**Spent his life livin' off the land,**  
**Dirty hands, and a clean soul.**  
**It breaks his heart seein' foreign cars,**  
**Filled with fuel that isn't ours**  
**And wearin' cotton we didn't grow**

**He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm**  
**Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm**  
**Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'**  
**He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,**  
**With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench**  
**He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America**

**He loves his wife and she's that wife**  
**That decorates on the Fourth of July**  
**But says 'Every day's Independence Day'**  
**She's golden rule, teaches school,**  
**Some folks say it isn't cool**  
**But she says the Pledge of Allegiance anyway.**

**He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm**  
**Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm**  
**Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'**  
**He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,**  
**With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench**  
**He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America**

**Born in the Heartland, raised up a family**  
**Of King James and Uncle Sam**

**He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm**  
**Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm**  
**Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'**  
**He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,**  
**With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench**  
**He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America**  
**Made in America**  
**Made in America**

**My old man's that old man,**  
**He's made in America**

"_Awesome Sam, Kurt you are now up_." He told Kurt.

As Kurt was walking up there Sam told him break a leg. He knew Kurt was nervous.

_"I am Kurt Hummel; I will be sing "Letter to Me' by Brad Paisley."_

**If I could write a letter to me**  
**And send it back in time to myself at 17**  
**First I'd prove it's me by saying look under your bed**  
**There's a Skoal can and a Playboy no one else would know you hid**  
**And then I'd say I know its tough**  
**When you break up after seven months**  
**And yeah I know you really liked her and it just don't seem fair**  
**All I can say is pain like that is fast and it's rare**

**_[1st Chorus]_**  
**And oh you got so much going for you going right**  
**But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night**  
**She wasn't right for you**  
**And still you feel like there's a knife sticking out of your back**  
**And you're wondering if you'll survive**  
**You'll make it through this and you'll see**  
**You're still around to write this letter to me**

**At the stop sign at Tomlinson and Eighth**  
**Always stop completely don't just tap your brakes**  
**And when you get a date with Bridgett make sure the tank is full**  
**On second thought forget it that one turns out kinda cool**  
**Each and every time you have a fight**  
**Just assume you're wrong and daddy is right**  
**And you should really thank Mrs. Bringman**  
**She spend so much extra time**  
**It's like she sees the diamond underneath**  
**And she's polishing you 'til you shine**

**_[2nd Chorus]_**  
**And oh you got so much going for you going right**  
**But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night**  
**Tonight's the bonfire rally**  
**But you're staying home instead because if you fail Algebra**  
**Mom and dad will kill you dead**  
**Trust me you'll squeak by and get a C**  
**And you're still around to write this letter to me**

**You've got so much up ahead**  
**You'll make new friends**  
**You should see your kids and wife**  
**And I'd end up saying have no fear**  
**These are nowhere near the best years of your life**

**I guess I'll see you in the mirror**  
**When you're a grown man**  
**P.S. "go hug Aunt Rita every chance you can"**

**_[3rd Chorus]_**  
**And oh you got so much going for you going right**  
**But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night**  
**I wish you'd study Spanish**  
**I wish you'd take a typing class**  
**I wish you wouldn't worry, let it be**  
**I'd say have a little faith and you'll see**

**If I could write a letter to me**  
**To me**

"_The last of the guys, Matt you are up"_ Miss. Pillsbury.

"_Well I am Matt Rutherford; I will be singing The Boys of Fall by Kenny Chesney."_ He told them with a smile. Rachel let him here the song and he knew the song he wanted to sing. Even if Finn thought it was perfect for him.

"_Go ahead Matt_." Coach told him.

**When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass**  
**I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads**  
**Standin' in the huddle listenin' to the call**  
**Fans goin' crazy for the boys of fall**

**They didn't let just anybody in that club**  
**Took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood**  
**To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall**  
**The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes**  
**It's fightin' back them butterflies**  
**It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball**  
**And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash**  
**It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass**  
**It's I got your number, I got your back**  
**When your back's against the wall**  
**You mess with one man, you got us all**  
**The boys of fall**

**In little towns like mine that's all they got**  
**Newspaper clippings fill the coffee shops**  
**The old men will always think they know it all**  
**Young girls will dream about the boys of fall**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes**  
**It's fightin' back them butterflies**  
**It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball**  
**And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash**  
**It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass**  
**It's I got your number, got your back**  
**When your back's against the wall**  
**You mess with one man, you got us all**  
**The boys of fall**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes**  
**It's fightin' back them butterflies**  
**It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball**  
**And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash**  
**It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass**  
**It's I got your number, got your back**  
**When you back's against the wall**  
**You mess with one man, you got us all**  
**The boys of fall**

**We're the boys of fall**  
**We're the boys of fall**

"_Okay, wow you boys were excellent. I am very impressed with you guys. We will tell you who won after the girls perform and we have talked about it. The girls will go in this order as followed, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Rachel and lastly Santana. Are you girls ok with that_." Miss. P asked them. When the girls nodded their head, Brittany walked up there.

"_I am Brittany Pierce; I will be singing and Dancing to Giddy on Up by Laura Bell Bundy_." She told them they smiled and nodded. The music started, everyone took noticed to her outfit. She was wearing a blue dress that looked it could be from the music video itself. Her hair was in curls and her make-up was perfect.

**Woo hoo!**

**Baby where you been, it's half past ten.**  
**Oh, look you're late again.**  
**Busy day, got a lot on your mind?**  
**You should hear about mine.**  
**A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing**  
**Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain.**  
**Turned my head to get a better view**  
**Oh Lord, help me it was you.**

**Didn't love me**  
**I ain't no fool**  
**Didn't love me**  
**No, no, no, no.**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Making this too easy**  
**Love, Love you let me down**  
**Think you should be leaving**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Let me down**  
**No you wont string me along**  
**You better be moving on**  
**Giddy on up**  
**Giddy on out**

**(Oh I ain't finished. Sit back down.)**

**Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk.**  
**Mmm, there's a pep in your walk**  
**Smiling a lot when you look at your phone**  
**There's a change in your tone.**  
**I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts**  
**I don't wear Bath and Body Works**  
**Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around**  
**She must be the number on the napkin I found.**

**Didn't love me**  
**I ain't no fool**  
**Didn't love me**  
**No, no, no, no.**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Making this too easy**  
**Love, Love you let me down**  
**Think you should be leaving**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Let me down**  
**Oh you wont string me along**  
**You better be moving on**  
**Giddy on up**  
**Giddy on out**

**Oh let me tell you**  
**I guess you could say that I was blind**  
**I was blinded by my love (uh-huh)**  
**I did everything for you**  
**And now push has come to shove**  
**So lets call the spade to spade**  
**Was it worth the price you paid? (uh-uh)**  
**Now I am done, I'm the lucky one**  
**And you can sleep in the bed you've made.**

**Didn't love me**  
**I ain't no fool**  
**Didn't love me**  
**No, no, no, no.**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Making this too easy**  
**Love, Love you let me down**  
**Think you should be leaving**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Let me down**  
**Oh you wont string me along**

**Love, love you let me down**  
**Making this too easy**  
**Love, Love you let me down**  
**Think you should be leaving**  
**Love, love you let me down**  
**Let me down**  
**You wont string me along**  
**You better be moving on**  
**Giddy on up**  
**Giddy on out**

The girls all stood up and clapped for Brittany. Everyone always forgot how great of a dancer she was.

"_Very well Brittany. Why don't you got take a sit in your chair."_ Mr. Shuester told her smiling at the ditzy blond. She smiled and nodded her head yes and walked off the stage.

"_I am Mercedes Jones. Well I did not know what song to choice and you said we can ask for help if we needed to so Rachel helped me pick out an artist. So I will be singing "Turn on the Radio' by Reba MCentire_." She told them and started when they told her too.

**No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth.**  
**Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down.**  
**Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now.**  
**Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me.**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Well, you can hear me on the radio!**  
**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.**  
**You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong...**  
**Baby crank it up!**  
**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.**  
**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.**  
**Turn On The Radio!**

**Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed.**  
**Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me.**  
**If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch.**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Well, you can hear me on the radio!**  
**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.**  
**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...**  
**Baby crank it up!**  
**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.**  
**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh**

**Turn On The Radio!**  
**Whoaaoooa!**  
**Turn On The Radio!**  
**Turn On The Radio**  
**Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh!**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Oh! You can hear me on the radio!**  
**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.**  
**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...**  
**Baby crank it up!**  
**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.**  
**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.**  
**When you're feelin' kinda lonely.**

**Turn On The Radio!**  
**Turn On The Radio!**  
**Turn On, Turn On The Radio!**  
**Turn On The Radio!**  
**Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh!**  
**Turn On The Radio!**

**"**Very nice range Mercedes, Tina you are up." Coach told them. Mercedes smiled and walked off stage and gave Tina a hug will doing so. They really were best friends.

"_I am Tina Cohen-Chang; I will be singing 'Head me Help you' by Julianne Hough_." She told them walking to the piano. She nodded and looked at the judges who nodded their heads. Like everyone else they wondered what she was doing.

**Well, she started with a margarita**  
**Then she went to straight tequila**  
**And before the night was over, oh**  
**Her little secret was between us**  
**But she laughed, I cried**  
**And she said, "I'll be fine."**  
**Now she's barely walking and I'm thinking**  
**Wonder how long she's been drinking, like this**  
**She looks me in the eye and says, "I swear I'm quitting."**  
**I almost believed it**  
**Then she cried but she lies**  
**'Cause that's what she said last Saturday night**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**How am I suppose to help**  
**Somebody when they tell you**  
**That they don't need help**  
**How am I suppose to reach a soul**  
**That doesn't know they need to save themselves**  
**My friend, I've done all I can do**  
**You've got to**  
**Help me, help you**

**Oh, I get home from work**  
**I turn the TV on**  
**The telephone's a ringing**  
**Her little girl is crying**  
**Says, "I can't wake mama up from sleeping."**  
**Well, I burned that road**  
**Opened up the door, she says,**  
**"Leave me alone."**

**_[Repeat Chorus]_**

**It's been 4 years and now I stand**  
**In the back of the room**  
**She said, "I started with a margarita**  
**Then I went to straight tequila."**  
**12 steps, 4 years, and 27 days**  
**And now I stand before you**  
**Help me, help you**

"_Tina that was beautiful._" Miss. Pillsbury told her wiping her eyes. Tina smiled and walked off leaving Quinn to go up there.

"_I am Quinn Fabray; I will be singing 'The way I loved you' by Taylor Swift_." She told them. This was hard for her to do. She was torn between this song, 'Good in Goodbye' and 'Starts with Goodbye'. She knew what she had to do. She had to break-up with Finn. She loved him but was not in love with in like he was with her**.**

**He is sensible and so incredible**  
**And all my single friends are jealous**  
**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**  
**I couldn't ask for anything better**  
**He opens up my door and I get into his car**  
**And he says you look beautiful tonight**  
**And I feel perfectly fine**

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**  
**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**  
**You're so in love that you act insane**  
**And that's the way I loved you**  
**Breakin' down and coming undone**  
**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**  
**And I never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

**He respects my space**  
**And never makes me wait**  
**And he calls exactly when he says he will**  
**He's close to my mother**  
**Talks business with my father**  
**He's charming and endearing**  
**And I'm comfortable**

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**  
**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**  
**You're so in love that you act insane**  
**And that's the way I loved you**  
**Breakin' down and coming undone**  
**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**  
**And I never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

**He can't see the smile I'm faking**  
**And my heart's not breaking**  
**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**  
**And you were wild and crazy**  
**Just so frustrating intoxicating**  
**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**  
**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**  
**I'm so in love that I acted insane**  
**And that's the way I loved you**  
**Breaking down and coming undone**  
**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**  
**And I never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**  
**Never knew I could feel that much**  
**And that's the way I loved you**

"_Very nice Quinn_." Mr. Shuester, did not know what to say. He could not figure out who she was talking about in her song she chose, no one but Quinn did. She was in love with Noah Puckerman and she was going to get him back. She knew Sam was dating Rachel but she was the only one except maybe Puck but he was always with them.

"_Rachel you are up_." Coach told her. She walked up there with her guitar and sat on the stool.

_"I am Rachel Berry and I will be singing 'Head Carolina, Tail California' by Jo Dee M_essina." She told them smile. She looked where her friends were sitting. She changed the song last minute. She wanted to something they never thought she would sing.

"_Go ahead Rachel_." Miss. Pillsbury told her.

**Baby, what do you say we just get lost?**  
**Leave this one horse townlike two rebels without a cause.**  
**I got people in Boston.**  
**Ain't your daddy still in Des Moines?**  
**We can pack up tomorrow.**  
**Tonight, let's flip a coin**

**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**  
**Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.**  
**Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.**  
**Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'**  
**Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.**  
**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**

**We can load what we own in the back of a U-haul van.**  
**Couple modern day Moses', searchin for the promised land.**  
**We can go four hundred miles before we stop for gas.**  
**We can drive for a day, and then we'll take a look at the map.**

**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**  
**Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.**  
**Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.**  
**Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'**  
**Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.**  
**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**

**We're gonna get outta here if we gotta ride a Greyhound bus.**  
**Boy, we're bound to outrun the bad luck that's tailin' us**

**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**  
**Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.**  
**Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.**  
**Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'**  
**Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.**  
**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**

**O-oh, California! Carolina! California**

**"**_That was different for you Rachel. I liked it though. Very nicely done_." Mr. Shuester told her.

"_Santana you are up and the last person to go one_." Coach Sylvester told her favorite Cheerleader.

She took a deep breath. "_Ok I am Santana Lopez; I will be singing Stay by Sugarland_." Santana told everyone. The judges nodded**.**

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**  
**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**  
**It's just another call from home**  
**And you'll get it and be gone**  
**And I'll be crying**

**And I'll be begging you, baby**  
**Beg you not to leave**  
**But I'll be left here waiting**  
**With my Heart on my sleeve**  
**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**  
**Seems like a million years**  
**And I think I'm dying**

**What do I have to do to make you see**  
**She can't love you like me?**

**Why don't you stay**  
**I'm down on my knees**  
**I'm so tired of being lonely**  
**Don't I give you what you need**  
**When she calls you to go**  
**There is one thing you should know**  
**We don't have to live this way**  
**Baby, why don't you stay**

**You keep telling me, baby**  
**There will come a time**  
**When you will leave her arms**  
**And forever be in mine**  
**But I don't think that's the truth**  
**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**  
**It's too much pain to have to bear**  
**To love a man you have to share**

**Why don't you stay**  
**I'm down on my knees**  
**I'm so tired of being lonely**  
**Don't I give you what you need**  
**When she calls you to go**  
**There is one thing you should know**  
**We don't have to live this way**  
**Baby, why don't you stay**

**I can't take it any longer**  
**But my will is getting stronger**  
**And I think I know just what I have to do**  
**I can't waste another minute**  
**After all that I've put in it**  
**I've given you my best**  
**Why does she get the best of you**  
**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

**Why don't you stay**  
**I'm up off my knees**  
**I'm so tired of being lonely**  
**You can't give me what I need**  
**When she begs you not to go**  
**There is one thing you should know**  
**I don't have to live this way**  
**Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**

"_Beautiful Santana, rawness of you voice when you sing is amazing_" Mr. Shuester told her smiling.

"_Okay everyone. I know we told you there would be one winner in each, but that was a lie. We told you this so you would work harder. Now we will be treating you all to Breadsticks as a prize well deserved for all your hard work. But if we had to pick a winner Santana would win for the females and Sam would win for the males"_ Coach Sylvester told the group. They looked shocked at this.

"_Also since we are going to national this year, I figure I would let you know it will be in Nashville Tennessee. One of the categories is going to be country music so we will be doing that as a group number_." Mr. Shuester told them.

The students went off to Nashville and as predicted they won the deserved it. They worked hard and had a blast doing so. So by the end of National; Santana was with Matt, Brittany was with Mike surprisingly, Quinn was with Puck or 'Noah' as Rachel called him and Rachel well she was with Sam.


End file.
